Worm Wiki:Policy
This is a list of policies enforced on the Worm Wiki. There are some policies which apply across all Wikia; these can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Image Attribution Although most images used on this site are fanart, and thus occupy an unclear legal position, that's absolutely no excuse not to credit people. Artists should ideally be named on both the page where their artwork is used and on the image's page, with a clear link to where they can be contacted and their other work can be found, and to the place it was originally posted. Images without at least one of these will be removed. Images that contain watermarks with this information are also acceptable, although discouraged. If you are an artist and wish to have your image removed from the site, please contact MugaSofer or FossilLord and it can be deleted. If you have access to credible information saying that an artist isn't comfortable with their work being used, please either contact us or remove the image from it's associated pages with a link to your source in the edit reason. Image Quality Please try to use images that are as story-accurate as possible, to prevent confusion. With that said, images which are of extremely low quality, or which are primarily intended as jokes, should never be used if an equally-accurate alternative is available and should be used sparingly if not. Citations All information on this wiki should, ideally, be cited clearly using reference tags: 'CITATION' Information included in Worm itself should be cited with the chapter name, a link to the chapter itself or its page on the Wiki, and optionally a direct quote. Like so: 'Since the start of the semester, I had been looking forward to the part of Mr. Gladly’s World Issues class where we’d start discussing capes. - excerpt from Gestation 1.1' Information from Ward uses the same guidelines, except that the name should be appended with a "II" to distinguish it from Worm. Like so: 'It was a second chance for humanity as a whole, and they’d gone and screwed it up from the start by coloring the city gold, of all colors. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.1' Information provided by Wildbow elsewhere similarly requires a link. Information stored offline, for whatever reason, should be clearly specified and ideally have a link to information about it. Information for which a source cannot be found should be removed, following a discussion on the page's Talk Page in which other users can put forth their sources. Canon Information which is purely speculative, from a fan-fiction or otherwise created by an author other than Wildbow, or which seems to contradict canon, should be removed immediately. All Worm-related material by Wildbow should be considered canon unless indicated otherwise, including comments indicating that other people's work is canon (for whatever reason.) However, material relating to stories set in other universes, should not be considered canon (although it may be treated as trivia.) Page Names Page names should be as recognizable as possible, with all likely alternatives made into redirect pages using the following code: #REDIRECT main page name If two pages share possible names, a note should be included on both pages. Character Page Names The titles of character pages follow specific rules. :1: The title of an article about a cape should be the first cape-name used after their appearance: *Lung, not Kenta. *Assault, not Madcap. *Armsmaster, not Defiant. :2: If a name features the word 'The' it should be included in the article title: *The Siberian, not Siberian. *The Simurgh, not Simurgh. :3: The title of an article about a non-cape, or a cape without a cape-name should be the combination of their first and last name (if known): *Alan Barnes, not Alan. *Annette Hebert, not Annette Rose Hebert. *Charlotte. :4. The title of an article about a character not named in the story should be their name according to some other canonical source, if any. If there is no canon name available, a speculative name may be used, ideally based on references to them in the text. *Abaddon *Ignis Fatuus *The Slug :5. Characters part of series should have their number in the series added to title in roman numerals: *Butcher XIV. *Unicorn IV. :6. Characters with identical names should have a marker within parentheses to distinguish them. Please use the first difference available: name; organization; general location. *March (Gold Coin), March (New York). *Leister (Protectorate), Leister (Wards). :7. Characters who are arguably the same person, such as the Siberian and her creator, or the different Butchers should only be given a separate page if there is sufficient material for it. Characters who are inarguably the same person, such as Flechette and Foil or Armsmaster and Defiant, should never be given separate pages. :8. If a character changes their civilian name, the civilian name they used first after their appearance in-story is used. * Lisa Wilbourn, not Sarah Livsey :9.The pages of protagonists and their primary teams - Taylor Hebert, Victoria Dallon, and all the core members of the Undersiders and Breakthrough - use civilian names whenever possible, not cape names. This is an exception to rule 1. (This exception does not apply to members who were only members before or after the protagonist was on the team.) * Taylor Hebert, not Skitter or Weaver * Lisa Wilbourn, not Tattletale * Flechette, not Lily Spoilers The front page warns that this wiki is full of spoilers, and it is impossible to create a wiki for any work of fiction that does not discuss the content of the story. However, some people do nevertheless use this wiki without having finished Worm, and it's only fair to give them some consideration. If there are two ways to phrase something, the way that does not reveal plot twists should ideally be used. However, information should never be outright omitted in order to preserve a surprise or twist. Being informative is more important than avoiding spoilers. Pages about characters whose true identity is revealed late in the story, or about concepts that are revealed late in the story, should be marked with Template:Spoilers at the top of the page. Sections in other pages devoted to details that are both surprising and important to the plot should also be marked with this template, as should pages and sections about Shards or Entities. These rules do not apply to the History section of pages, which are devoted entirely to spoilers by their very nature. *